In the Car
by Bremol
Summary: James and M go on a little road trip.


**A/N: My first BondM fic that I'm posting. It isn't the first I've written, but I'm stil working on that one. This was actually witten as a tidbit through texting for a friend while she was traveling to help her stay awake. The original wasn't written with any particular characters in mind, they were just he and she which made it easy to go in and add James and M's names lol The James I imagine while writing is Pierce Brosnan's simply because he's my favorite (and he and Judi zing in their scenes), but the story is written in such a way that it can be any incarnation of James the reader desires. This also assumes a relationship between M and James.**

* * *

James' eyes widened at the feel of M's hand slowly rubbing over him. He couldn't look away from the road, traffic was too crazy for that.

M smiled, a wicked sort of smile, her eyes gleaming with the sexual power she held over her agent in this moment. Keeping her eyes on their surroundings, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Sliding her hand down, she heard him groan.

"Damn," he muttered and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Did she realize how dangerous this was?

"Oh, I know exactly how dangerous this is, Mr. Bond, and it makes me even more wet with the thrill of it." M's voice was low and husky.

Her admittance that this was turning her on, made James grow harder and more impatient to get to a place where he could pull off the road.

Working her hand into the soft fabric of his briefs, M licked her lips when she felt the hot pulsing length of him twitch at her touch.

His foot pressed against the gas in response causing them to speed forward before he pulled back to slow them down again. "You're going to get us killed." James growled.

M merely grinned in response, her hand wrapping tighter around him as she moved it up and down. "What a way to go."

James bit his lip. This was madness, but damn if he wasn't as turned on by the danger of it as she was.

M knew how long she could work him until he climaxed and smiled at the thought that the confinement of his briefs would prolong it.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to just stop right here and take you. Damn whoever sees." James growled as he squirmed.

M laughed, deep and sexy. "Admit that this is the hottest we've been together in a long time," she prodded him.

"God, you're evil. And I hate when you're right," he admitted.

"You love it," she countered.

Reaching down, James moved her hand away and pulled himself free of the confining fabric of his clothes. "I don't care if someone sees," he mumbled.

For the first time since she started this, M turned her head to look at him. Sweat dampened his forehead, little drops running down his temples. "Damn," she muttered and squirmed. Tracing the length of him with her fingernail, she felt him shiver. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. She longed to lean over and lick the salty trail rolling down the side of his face, but that would be too risky. No one could see the movement of her hand, but they _could_ see her leaning over to him. And she was positive someone would figure out what she was up to if she licked at her lover's face.

Seeing his opportunity to pull off and end this torture, James sped up and quickly maneuvered them over into the correct lane, then sped up the exit ramp. Grinning like a mad man, he sped up even more until he found an abandoned building. Turning into the parking lot, he pulled in behind the building and stopped the car.

M was already unbuttoning her blouse when his hand pushed up her skirt. "We'd have more room in the back," she whimpered when his finger dipped beneath her knickers.

Groaning, James pulled away and nodded. "You're right," he agreed as he pulled his shirt from his pants to hide himself as he opened his door and hurried to climb in the back seat. As he waited for her, he shoved his pants and briefs down.

Climbing in beside him, M hiked her skirt and let him rip away the scrap of lace that covered where he wanted to be.

"You're so damn wet." James groaned as he traced her with his finger.

"I don't want your finger." M whispered as she straddled him, pressing herself down over his length. "Much better."

"Oh god." James moaned and gripped her hips. "So much better."

Moving up and down over him, M's head fell back in abandon as James thrust up to meet her, their bodies moving frantically toward release.

Leaning forward, James took a nipple into his mouth and nipped at the taut flesh, causing her to cry out as her inner muscles contracted around his thrusting length. No more control left, he let her release draw him in and he followed with a shout and moan as his body thrummed with power.

Collapsing against his chest, M panted and sighed. If this was what happened when they took road trips, she was all for taking one every week.

"You're driving next time." James whispered as he caressed over the curve of her buttocks.

M smiled. "I'll be sure to wear a loose skirt."


End file.
